


Andone'an

by ShinobMai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, No Beta, Vokara wants a padawan and she'll be damned if its not a clone medic, mace windu and yoda a bit, this her son now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobMai/pseuds/ShinobMai
Summary: A new medic catches the attention of Head Healer Master Che and she has decided that yes she would like a padawan and along the way she saves them all.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Andone'an

CT-4507 was vibrating with excitement and curiosity. He and other new medics just arrived from Kamino on Coruscant were on their way to the Jedi temple for more personal training at the request of the Head Healer there. According to his current supervisor it had been a long time coming. The Head Healer-Master Che had finally worn down the council to get the new clone medics to have a few sessions with her before being assigned to a battalion to go over what they will need to know to care for their Jedi Generals and Commanders when it comes to force injuries and their healing. It was a clone medics dream.

Sure they studied about the Jedi but it had been incredibly...lacking. Nothing was truly there for anyone to know about how this force of theirs affected them and how to care for them. What was he supposed to do with the knowledge that they could lift objects with their minds? Do they pull mind muscles then? He had heard General Shak Ti mentioned force exhaustion once but never explained it. How can he begin to treat a Jedi on the spot if he could not even understand what was wrong?

With thoughts like that in mind he started too mentally compile a list of questions he wanted answered and hardly noticed that they had arrived. Would have continued to not have noticed if a sudden hush hadn't fallen over everyone. He looked up to find an intimidating Twi'lek Jedi standing in front of them waiting for them to disembark. They quickly filled out as Head Medic Nox greeted her. He could hear him thank her- Master Che- for this opportunity and her blunt but kind response that it was a necessary endeavor and a much welcome one to have more healers in the temple. _Healers_. He liked the sound of it more than medic. Once more lost in his thoughts he wondered if he could get away with being addressed as a healer instead of medic when he got a name. They were on the move again and he quickly moved to catch up. It seemed to be what he was destined to be doing all day but he couldn't stop it. By 'it' he means getting distracted by the Temple. It was stunning and gleamed with history. _He wanted to know it all._ To his disappointment they arrived in the Halls of Healing quickly. He wondered if they could get a tour. Another question he added to his list.

Break

He didn't know if he should be pleased or mortified that he had been singled out by Master Che.

It was the end of the third day of her sessions and they had been ready to make their departure when she had stopped him on his way out calling to Nox that he would join them shortly. "CT-4507 is it?", she inquired. At his nod she continued, "I just wanted to commend you on your questions throughout my sessions these last few days. I hadn't been sure how smoothly these would all go and I am grateful for your interest in everything. They have challenged me to think more from a non Jedi point of view when it comes to healing of Jedi that I admit wouldn't have been my first go to."

"I- that is to say- it's no problem really!" He managed to stutter out past his shock, " I was just curious."

Her face softened a bit at his admission. "Very well then you should go join the others. I believe I have kept you long enough."

All he could do was nod to her and after a brief hesitation bow to her like he had seen Jedi do in greeting and farewell before turning to make his way down the hall. He was almost to the corner before he heard her voice call out, "Trooper?" He stopped and turned to face her, "If you have more questions about healing or in general about Jedi don't hesitate to ask. I would be pleased to answer them to the best of my abilities."

He couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face as he positively beamed at her calling out a soft " I will and thank you" before turning back to rounding the corner.

Break

Vokara was well aware that she shouldn’t have favorites out of the medic troopers that have been with her this rotation but she found that she couldn't quite help it. CT-4507 was exceptional in his work and attention to detail . Not to mention his genuine interest in Jedi customs and history. He was just so eager to learn and it had been a very long time since she had had a padawan of her own that she could share everything with. She found herself sad that her time with the medics- with CT-4507- was coming to an end that she may have meddled a bit.

Rationally she knew she could not take him as a padawan for obvious reasons, she however could ask for a clone medic to stay on Coruscant to help her train other new medics that will attend her sessions before being officially deployed. Someone who would put the other Medics around her at ease and understand their perspectives and relay it to her. At least that is the reason she gave the Council.

Privately she was sure that the force had guided her to him. For what reasons she had no idea but she was certain that this boy was supposed to train under her. She also privately wondered if she was just getting lonely in the Temple with so many Healers being deployed in the year since the war had begun.

“Unusual this request is but we can see the wisdom in it.” Master Windu began, ”We have decided in favor of your request. We’ll leave you to select the appropriate candidate.”

Master Yoda let out a soft chuckle before Vokara could respond, “Found a student she already has. Right am I, Master Che?”

She shot him a stern look before clearing her face of any emotion. “ A clone medic CT-4507 from this past session would be a good fit. Of course it would depend on if he accepts. If not I will continue looking.”

Later she would be reminded of Master Yoda’s words as she watched CT-4507 face light up like an Initiate accepting Padawanship to her offer. His acceptance filled her with quiet joy that any Master could recognize. The joy of being granted the chance to raise and teach a student of their own. She was mildly annoyed that Master Yoda had seen right through her but quickly pushed it aside as her new student- colleague began to excitedly talk about all he wanted to learn and plans for future sessions with other Medics.

And if others gave knowing looks as well, they didn't dare say anything to her. This was war and they had seen stranger.

Break

It had been six months since Master Che had asked him to stay with her on Coruscant. Six months that he could honestly say he had never been happier despite all the teasing he got from his fellow brothers on Coruscant that worked in the GAR hospital. He spent nearly everyday at the Jedi Temple with Master Che even though many of those days they had no official sessions. He had become a well known figure in the Halls of Healing and at Master Che’s side in the Temple as she showed him about and taught him both more about healing and Jedi alike. Jedi and brothers alike called him Padawan to tease him. In the beginning he had been worried that she would distance herself from him but she had taken it well even joining in every now and then to call him “my student” in her lighter moments. He glowed in response to being thought of as her padawan and student.

She had even gifted him a name. It was two months in and often he would stay late after her Hall’s shift to have tea with her and hear her talk. It was during one of these times that she had told him a Jedi legend that he had of course questions upon questions about. She had begun to laugh softly before telling him, “ Slow down my young andone’an or I won't be able to answer all your questions.”

He did not know what andone’an meant but figured it might be a word in her native language and filed it away for a later date. It wasn’t until a month later and he had worked his way through a Ryl dictionary and not found it that he had caved and asked.

“ A fellow Jedi that I was close too in my youth who had come from a far off planet would often use her native tongue to describe things and I picked up it. Andone’an means seeker in her language. You remind me of her in your quest to understand what’s around you. Always seeking knowledge.”

He hadn’t asked what became of this friend. He could see the resigned acceptance in her face that many of his brothers had when talking about lost batch mates or friends. He instead made a split decision.

“Thats my name then. Andone’an.” He stated and nodded to himself. It _felt_ right. “ That is if you don’t mind me using it.” He quickly amended. He was quickly put at ease by her wide smile.

Six months before he somehow managed to turn Master Che infamous stern Healer gaze upon him. He had been explaining to her some of the adjustments that the Kaminos has done on the clones. She had steadily gotten a pinched look on her face and he nearly thought she was going to explode when he mentioned the rapid aging and told her that there was no cure known to them when she asked if it was possible to stop it. No, what set her off was when he mentioned the control chips to stop clones if they should become too aggressive like their template.

He was rapidly pushed back towards the Halls. He could hear her mutterings and none of them sounded pleasant for the Kaminos. Nothing he said would deter her from getting a look at it. To him it made perfect sense, to her it was an abomination. It took a considerable amount of convincing on her part to get him to agree with removing it. Honestly the only reason he agreed was that he could tell that it truly upset her and it warmed him to know that she cared that much about him. Besides, where was the harm? He was confident he would never turn dangerously aggressive with or without the chip.

Break

If Vokara was angry by finding out that there was a chip inside her student’s head she was beyond pissed off and horrified by what she found on it. She had not trusted the chip as soon as Andone’an had mentioned it. She had seen too many Twi’lek and slaves alike implanted with chips not to be put on edge by it. Even when they say it was harmless now there was never any guarantee. No, she had wanted it out of her student that very moment. She had already begun to plan a way to nicely destroy the Kaminos when Andone’an first started to explain their genetic manipulations and raising. Nicely had went out the window when he had confirmed to her that there was no current cure that he knew of that would fix the rapid aging. If any of them survived the war it would be a short life. She would long outlive Andone’an and that wasn’t something she was prepared to accept. If those damn Kaminos won’t make a cure then she would. She was ready to declare war on them herself the moment he mentioned those chips.

She had spent a week after words working on breaking the code on it once she discovered that it wasn't an ordinary design. Late nights of running into walls before it finally yielded its secrets. She nearly ran all the way to Master Windu’s quarters.

Break

It took another six months to fully remove all the ships from the clones' heads due to the need for secrecy and not letting the Chancellor know that they knew. She wasn't sure who had taken it the worst. The clones finding out what they had been programmed to do or Anakin Skywalker learning his mentor was a Sith. Despite this it seems both were even more determined to end the war and bring him to justice.

She wasn’t there when the Jedi council had gone before the Senate and presented their evidence of Palpatine’s crimes but she had heard all about it. They had lost two members of the council to his lighting and blade. To say he hadn’t taken well to the call of a No Confidence vote was an understatement. But that was then and this was now. The war was all but over. With Palpatine’s manipulations of both sides out for everyone to know and Dooku and Grievous dead it came to a sudden stop.

Their current problem was that the Senate still refused to grant the clones citizenship despite the Jedi’s efforts. Also the still rampant anti-Jedi sediment that seemed to linger. It was Windu who finally put forth the motion to abandon the Coruscant temple in favor of a different planet, a safer planet. A hard decision that ended in a vote of favor. They would relocate. Which left her where she was now, over seeing the extra equipment and supplies being packed away and ready for transportation.

A throat cleared and caught her attention. It was a devastated looking Andone’an. “ I wanted to come by and make my farewells, Master Che. Since I don't know the next time we’ll see each other again.”

Her confusion was palpable on her face, she was sure, as she answered him, “ Farewells? Have you decided not to join me at the new temple?”

It was his turn to look confused. “ I- no- I was not informed that clones could join the Jedi. That you wanted me along.” He finished on a mumble.

_Oh._

She placed a hand on his chin to raise his head so that she could look into his eyes. “ Of course clones are welcome to join us. This move is as much for us as it is for you. We can not stay here and continue to allow you all to be treated as such. We are much too fond of you. Was that not obvious?”

His eyes had widened considerable by the time she had finished and he was quick to shake his head. “ No. We thought you were just leaving. That we were to stay here or go back to Kamino. _That you didn't want us_.” he whispered that last part.

She felt her heart break a little at his admission. She straightened her shoulders and made to walk to the council rooms. When she didn't hear echoing footsteps she turned around and found Andone’an still in the spot she had left him. “ Well, Padawan? Are you coming or not? I believe that we have a Council and a whole army to inform of a misunderstanding.” She was rewarded with a bright smile and an even brighter feeling in the force as Andone’an joined her at her side. Yes, this was how it should be, as they made their way to the Council Chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Andone'an (ah-doe-nay-ah-n) does mean seeker in my indigenous language and i thought it would fit him well since he is always seeking knowledge . Also note that this was written in the middle of the night so pls. let me know if there is any mistakes.


End file.
